This invention relates to a master cylinder for use in a hydraulic braking system of a vehicle.
Usually an annular groove is formed adjacent the open end of a cylinder bore which has a piston slidably positioned therein, and a generally C-shaped snap ring is fitted in the annular groove for restricting rearward movement of the piston and retaining the piston in the cylinder bore.
Since the annular groove is disposed in the inner wall of the cylinder bore, the groove cannot integrally be formed when forming the master cylinder itself, thus requiring an additional machining process. Further, when the open end portion of the cylinder bore of the master cylinder is formed to extend rearwardly so as to cover and protect a dust cover, as in the case of a master cylinder of a two-wheeled vehicle or the like wherein the master cylinder itself is directly exposed to the exterior, the location of the annular groove is remote from the open end of the cylinder bore, thereby preventing easy assembling and disassembling of the C-shaped ring.